When aerosol spray cans are utilized to dispense "custom" paint colors, it has been common practice to charge the cans with a propellent gas before sealing same and then later injecting the paint or lacquer into the can to satisfy an order for a "custom" paint color by utilizing some type of can filling apparatus, such as a pneumatically controlled aerosol can filling machine as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,260. The fill head or adapter utilized by the apparatus in the aforementioned patent is such that only aerosol cans having "male" type discharge valves can be filled. Thus, the apparatus disclosed in this patent cannot be utilized to fill aerosol cans having "female" type discharge valves, the use of which is increasing in the industry.
Because of the increasing demand for aerosol cans which can spray "custom" paint or lacquer colors, and the increasing use of "female" type discharge valves on such aerosol cans, it has become desirable to develop an adapter which can be utilized by a can filling machine, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,260, for filling aerosol cans having "female" type discharge valves.